The Dragons Fury
by Ariera Death Angel
Summary: My random AU. I thought that since we know very little about Riley's past, I made him a story. Probably will not be continued unless people like it.
1. Chapter 1

Reira gripped his head, energy of the 4 dimensional dragons swirled around him. He was the last survivor, the one destined to avenge his father, the original terror, Zarc. The child of Zarc and Ray, who was never supposed to exist. The four counterparts, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri and Yuya, were kneeling at his feet, their dragons smoky and unsubstantiated forms hovering behind them. Hart's Barian energy was the only thing protecting him from the unstable, uncontrollable power surging from Reira. He was the only able to get close to him. But he could do little to help Reira or soothe the agony he was in. Through his mental links, Sora, Declan, Kite, and Hart could feel the agony. But Hart and Sora could also feel the possessiveness of the dragons, feel their protectiveness for their new master and the want to become one, like they did in the past. Sora marveled how much control Reira has to be using to keep the dragons at bay. Everyone turned at Reira's yelp of shock. The four counterparts, to everyone's shock, became their dragons.

"Reira." crooned Starving Venom. "Let us help you. We can heal the pain. Just let us become one. Just like before."

Clear Wing spread its beautiful green wings, covering them all. "He's right. Only we can relieve you of the pain. No one else. Only we can protect you, care for you. Just us. We love you."

Dark Rebellion wrapped its tail protectively around Reira. "You will be safe with us. We are the only ones capable of controlling this power. These humans cannot help you, but we can. We are the only ones you can completely trust. Your loyal servants, who will obey only you. Nothing will sway our loyalty. As Clear Wing said, we love you. And only you. Seeing our lord suffer is painful for us. We, as your friends and family, wish nothing more than to help you."

Reira looked confused. He was having a mental battle. He wanted to believe that the dragons could help him. But ...? What if they couldn't?

As if sensing Reira's inner conflict, the four dragons surrounded Reira.

"Relax, young master. Nothing will happen to you as long as we are around. Your inner conflict is unnecessary. Why do you not trust us, my young lord?" Odd Eyes asked gently.

Reira fell to his knees. "I don't know. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he yelled. The energy swirled faster and Reira screamed in agony.

"Let go, Reira." said Clear Wing. "Let go of your pain. Just let us become one. We will cure this pain"

Before anyone could say anything, Yuzu, Rin, Selena, and Ruri's bracelets began to glow, along with the fallen pendulum pendant of Yuya Sakaki. Two glowing hazy figures emerged. One was an almost holographic image of Zarc, the other was Ray.

"Reira." Ray said in a soothing voice. "Do not listen to the dragons. They care nothing for you. They want revenge. Revenge for being carded and controlled for so long. Stay strong, my child."

"Ignore that _woman_!" snapped Zarc. "Unite with the dragons! Finish this world! Revive me!"

Reira looked beyond confused. As if this wasn't hard enough as it is! Now his parents have to come in and make this worse. The cyclone of power grew with his confliction. He froze, pondering on what to do. After a few minutes, his face hardened and he turned to face his dragons.

"Lend me your power, Dueling beasts. But unity is something I cannot give. I cannot control you. I want to merge, become one entity. But I cannot trust myself. I ask for you to lend me your powers, and for you to be patient. May your true forms remain hidden until I can control you."

There was a long moment of silence, tense and fearful. And then the dragons spoke.


	2. Author's Note (I know I do these a lot)

So I will be working with my sister, Aros Sterling, on the Dragons Fury. She will post the 2nd chapter on her profile soon. It will be called Corruption. I am posting this for 2 reasons. 1) I want other people to read this. 2) I finally have enough stories up to become a beta reader! My entire goal is to be a beta reader! And now I can. If you want it to be continued, PM both of us.


End file.
